<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Развращение by Zola_116</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506087">Развращение</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zola_116/pseuds/Zola_116'>Zola_116</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Arthur Morgan, Consent Issues, Crying, Drinking, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, M/M, Young Arthur Morgan, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zola_116/pseuds/Zola_116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Артур грустный, пьяный и послушный. Датч не упустит шанс.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Morgan/Dutch van der Linde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Развращение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423294">debauchery</a> by Anonymous.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он почти уснул, когда слышит, как Артур бредёт, спотыкаясь, по лагерю, слышит, как он бормочет что-то про себя, даже с дальнего конца луга, на котором они встали лагерем. Аннабель шевелится рядом с ним и, моргнув, открывает глаза.</p><p>- Что-то не так? – спрашивает она.</p><p>- Ничего, моя сладкая, просто Артур возвращается. Засыпай, я вернусь через минуту.</p><p>Он целует её в лоб и встаёт, снова надевает штаны, чтобы выглядеть хоть немного приличнее, и выходит наружу.</p><p>- Артур? – зовёт он настолько мягко, насколько может, не желая больше беспокоить Аннабель.</p><p>Артур стоит, шатаясь, в середине лагеря, выглядит пьяным до зелёных чертей. Датч вздыхает:</p><p>- Ты напился?</p><p>Артур не отвечает, и теперь он может видеть, что Артур <em>плачет.</em> Слабое раздражение, которое он чувствовал, мгновенно превращается в тревогу.</p><p>- Ты в порядке, сынок? – спрашивает Датч, и этого хватает, чтобы заставить Артура заплакать ещё сильнее.</p><p>- Мэри, - сдавленно произносит он наконец. – Она меня бросила, Датч.</p><p>
  <em>Ох.</em>
</p><p>- Ох, сынок, - говорит он. – Мне жаль это слышать.</p><p>Он не удивлён. Со стороны Артура было глупостью думать, что что-то может получиться. Такие женщины, как Мэри Гиллис, не остаются с такими мужчинами, как Артур, он пытался заставить Артура понять это, но тот был ослеплён любовью, да ещё и Хозия его подбадривал.</p><p>- Я собирался на ней жениться, Датч, - Артур всхлипывает и шатается. Датч едва успевает поймать его, прежде чем он упадёт на землю лицом вниз. Это непростая задача, но Датч начинает вести Артура в его палатку, и всё это время Артур рыдает и бормочет что-то о Мэри.</p><p>- Я собирался, - повторяет Артур.</p><p>Артур был так счастлив, когда девушка приняла его предложение. Бесси помогла ему выбрать кольцо, которое пришлось бы ей по вкусу, Хозия проинструктировал его, как посвататься, посоветовал правильные слова, которые бы её покорили. А теперь они оба прохлаждаются в уютном доме за много миль отсюда, пока Датчу приходится справляться с тем потрясением, которым обернулась подаренная ими надежда.</p><p>Хозия постоянно шутил, что Датч просто ревнует к Мэри, которая приковала к себе всё внимание Артура, тогда как он старался предостеречь их обоих, объяснить, что Мэри – не такая, как они. Бесси тоже была родом из порядочной семьи, но в ней чувствовался свободолюбивый дух, потому-то Хозия и решился забрать её. Мэри была безропотной девушкой, верной своей семье и её репутации, и никогда не решилась бы отказаться от всего этого, даже ради  такого красивого юноши, как Артур. То, что случилось только что, доказало, что он был прав.</p><p>Он усаживает Артура на постель и пытается успокоить мальчика. Справляться с чувствами всегда было сильной стороной Хозии, он всегда знал, как заставить мальчика чувствовать себя лучше, и это раздражает Датча ещё сильнее.</p><p>- Никому я не нужен, - рыдает Артур, и это вырывает его из его мыслей. – Ни моему папаше, ни Мэри, ни Хозии.</p><p>Датч проклинает Хозию за то, что он выбрал такое неудачное время, чтобы уйти, но он понимает, что это несправедливо по отношению к нему, потому что этот человек едва ли умеет предсказывать будущее. Он не мог предвидеть, что Мэри бросит Артура спустя всего две недели после того, как они с Бесси решили покинуть жизнь вне закона.</p><p>- Это неправда, сынок, - говорит он, но Артур выглядит безутешным.</p><p>- Все меня бросают, Датч, - он продолжает плакать.</p><p>Он хватает Артура за подбородок и заставляет его поднять глаза:</p><p>- Я никогда тебя не брошу, - обещает он. – Я всегда буду рад быть рядом с тобой.</p><p>Артур шмыгает носом, но наконец перестаёт плакать.</p><p>- Она бросила меня, Датч.</p><p>Это трогательно, каким смущённым выглядит Артур.</p><p>- Я знаю это, сынок, ты мне говорил, - напоминает он.</p><p>- Она меня бросила, потому что я не хотел бросать тебя.</p><p>Поначалу это признание ошеломляет его, затем тёплое чувство поднимается в его груди, когда он осознаёт, что Артур выбрал его, а не Мэри. Его сильный, красивый сын сделал выбор между верностью и любовью.</p><p>Он не осознавал, насколько он восхищается Артуром, до этого момента.</p><p>- Мой милый, милый сынок, - шепчет он, сжимая ладонями лицо Артура. – Что бы я без тебя делал?</p><p>- Я бы не оставил тебя, - повторяет Артур. – Никогда.</p><p>Щёки Артура горят от алкоголя, его губы покраснели и распухли, его ресницы потемнели и слиплись от слёз. Из носа у него течёт, и он вытирает его рукавом, когда замечает, что Датч смотрит на него.</p><p>А Датч продолжает смотреть, потому что сейчас он видит Артура по-новому, как будто перед ним открылась дверь, и теперь он не может отвернуться.</p><p>Вот так Артур выглядит просто сногсшибательно. Просто есть что-то такое в его плаче, в том, что он такой нежный и чувствительный, и это опьяняет, и когда признание Артура подстегивает его, он наклоняется и прижимается губами к губам Артура. У них вкус соли, виски и чего-то еще, что полностью принадлежит Артуру.</p><p>Внезапно в его мозгу мелькает осознание, что он делает, и он отстраняется прочь.</p><p>- Чёрт, - ругается он, и Артур вздрагивает от неожиданного движения,  слезы снова начинают капать из его глаз. – Прости, сынок, я не должен был…</p><p>На этот раз Артур хватает его за воротник рубашки и прижимает губы к его губам в неловком, пьяном поцелуе, который почти не попадает в цель.</p><p>- Пожалуйста, Датч, - он икает. – Пожалуйста.</p><p>Артуру не нужно просить дважды, Датч уже принимается целовать его снова, собирает губами слёзы с его лица, чувствуя, как его охватывает жар, когда он слышит всхлипывания Артура. Где-то в глубине разума Датч знает, что это неправильно, Артур пьян, у него разбито сердце, и Датч не должен злоупотреблять доверием бедного паренька вот так. Он всегда с гордостью называл себя мыслителем и хорошим человеком, но глубоко внутри он знал, что его инстинкты и желания в конце концов одержат верх над тем, что он считал правильным.</p><p>А если подумать, то какой вред может быть от того, что он сделает мальчику приятно? Судя по всему, утром он мало что вспомнит.</p><p>Датч толкает Артура вниз, так что Артур ложится на спину, чтобы Датч смог оседлать его.</p><p>- Я любил её по-настоящему, Датч, - говорит он, слова вырываются невнятно. Он шмыгает носом. – Я по-настоящему её любил.</p><p>Его сильный, красивый сын, который может легко свернуть шею взрослому мужику, и который всё ещё плачет, как ребёнок, мучаясь от разбитого сердца.</p><p>- Я знаю, сынок, - отвечает он и расстёгивает штаны юноши. – Всё будет хорошо.</p><p>Засовывая руку в штаны Артура, Датч думает: Хозия точно убьёт его, если узнает, но сейчас его здесь нет, уехал играть в семейную жизнь с этой <em>Бесси. </em>Чёрт, Аннабель наверняка тоже захочет его убить, если услышит их, она всегда была ласкова с мальчишкой. Они не могут шуметь, так что он заставляет Артура замолчать глубоким поцелуем, одновременно смыкая пальцы на твердеющем члене, он чувствует, как Артур стонет ему в рот, слышит, как ускоряется его дыхание, когда Датч начинает ласкать его.</p><p>Артур податлив под ним, его руки неловко пытаются расстегнуть рубашку Датча. Датч осторожно отодвигает его руки свободной ладонью, большим пальцем другой скользит по кончику члена Артура и почти смеется над тем, как выгибается его спина.</p><p>Как бы он хотел остаться в этом моменте навечно, чтобы его подопечный лежал под ним – тёплый, мягкий, прерывисто вздыхающий. Он позволяет своему рту снова опуститься на Артура, посасывая и покусывая его шею, когда Артур выплескивает свое семя в его руку, и сам почти кончает в собственные штаны без прикосновений, только от того, что видит лицо Артура и представляет его пухлые губы вокруг своего члена.</p><p>Возможно, и для этого придёт время когда-нибудь потом; он думает, что Артур будет в этом хорош, или, возможно, ему придётся научить его делать это как следует. Артур позволит ему делать с собой всё, что он захочет; сегодня он это понял.</p><p>Артур снова делает попытку прикоснуться к Датчу, скорее всего, чтобы доставить ему удовольствие таким же путём, но он опять жёстко отводит его руки.</p><p>- Я могу позаботиться о себе, - усмехается он и целует Артура в висок. – Теперь ты должен отдыхать, сынок. – Он вытирает руку о штаны Артура и снова их застёгивает. Когда Датч встаёт, чтобы уйти, Артур уже лежит без сознания.</p><p>Он заботится о своей собственной эрекции, прежде чем забирается обратно в постель к Аннабель, счастливо прислушиваясь к её мягкому посапыванию; он знает, что у неё возникло бы много вопросов к нему, если бы она увидела его беспорядочное состояние.</p><p>С её тёплым телом в его объятиях и с лицом Артура в его мыслях, сон приходит легко как никогда.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>